The present invention relates in general to a bubble floating type separator, and more particularly to a bubble floating type separator suitable for use in a regeneration (repurification) system which regenerates (or re-purifies) waste water or drain discharged from many industrial fields into semi-cleaned water and/or cleaned water.
Many attempts have been made, in the field of the waste water regeneration system as described above, to provide a simple and fundamental system by simply depositing or sedimenting mixtures which have larger specific gravity in a sediment tank, or by screening mixtures having larger particle size with the use of a meshed screen, and to provide more advanced system such as an active sludge processor. These conventional systems are successfully used for regeneration of waste water as long as the water to be regenerated is limited to a small amount. A large amount of the industrial waste water which is continuously discharged, however, is not successfully regenerated by relatively simple-structured system which can be used by small industrial entities but only purified to the extent that it can be only discharged to the natural environment, although such a large amount of waste water can be regenerated reliably to a high and desired level of purification by a large scaled system with complex processes and structures.
Another attempt has been proposed to provide a system which can regenerate a part of the waste water so that the regenerated water can be sued as semi-purified water. This attempt, however, provides serious problems that it needs a relatively large scale of apparatus, substantial difficulties in operation, and/or a high running cost.
Specifically, if a waste water at car-wash stations, gas stations, etc. can be regenerated only to an extent of the semi-purified condition, a large amount of water resources can be re-used effectively. At present, however, it is inevitable that a cost for regeneration of the waste water is higher than the service water and, accordingly, this is the main reason that a regeneration system of the waste water has not been prevailed or used extensively.
Further, an apparatus called "pulper" has long been used for removing ink and the like from waste paper. The pulper incorporates a bubble floating type separator so as to dissolve the waste paper and agitate the same to produce foams, and proceed a gravity separation of the ink which is floating together with the bubbles, and the pulper has proved a good evaluation of easy operation and less operational power.
In view of the foregoing, the bubble floating type separator as the pulper is applicable to a simple and small-scaled regeneration system of the waste water in a sense, but in the other sense, it provides problems and difficulties in effective mixture of the bubbles and effective removal of the thus mixed bubbles by a simple and small-scaled system.